Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold
by Hinah
Summary: Já pensou que un dia vocês encontasse sua mae morta esfaqueada e o responsavel foi seu proprio pai?Foi o que aconteceu comigo, decidi que me vingaria, mas não sabia que para isso teria que me juntar aos fora da lei e muito menos que me tornaria uma pirata
1. O aniversario que mudou minha vida

_**SECULO XV – 26/07/1450**_

"_Uma menina de 10 anos, cabelos pretos azulados e olhos perolados acabara de acordar, estava muito feliz pois hoje era o aniversario de sua querida mãe, decidindo fazer uma grande surpresa a ela foi preparar o café, vendo que sua mãe não estava na cozinha e que devia estar dormindo decidiu preparar um bolo de chocolate a comida preferida de sua mãe_

...1h depois...

O bolo já estava pronto, sentou-se a espera pois sua mãe poderia aparecer ali a qualquer momento... 30 minutos se passaram e sua mãe ainda não havia aparecido, estranhando pois ela já devia ter acordado foi em direção ao quarto de seus pais, chegando ao corredor onde levava ao quarto viu que a porta estava fechada estava achando muito estranho pois nunca via a porta do quarto de seus pais fechada, ignorou o fato e andou até a porta, bateu e perguntou:

- Mamãe, Papai? Posso entrar?

Vendo que ninguém havia produzido nenhum som, abriu a porta e se deparou com uma cena nada agradável: sua mãe totalmente ensangüentada, correu até a beira da cama e falou:

_- Mamãe? Fala comigo mamãe – ficou com medo já que sua mãe não respondia, a pegou pelos ombros e a sacudiu já entrando em desespero e começando a chorar – Mamãe, por favor, me responde... por favor – vendo que a mãe não produzia som algum foi procurar o seu pai, saiu de casa correndo, o procurou pela aldeia o dia todo mas não o encontrou, foi para casa sabia que mais sedo ou mais tarde ele chegaria lá, chegou em casa, foi na cozinha tomar um pouco de água pois estava com muita sede, chegando na porta da cozinha se deparou com um Hiashi totalmente calmo sem vestígios de lagrimas em seu rosto, então ela pensou tristonha "ele não deve saber o que aconteceu com mamãe..." e falou:  
_

_- Papai você não sabe o que aconteceu com mamãe? – falou começando a chorar novamente.  
_

_- Sei... – falou em um tom frio._

_A garota não prestou atenção e continuou a falar:_

_- ALGUEM A MATOU PAPAI... E QUANDO EU DESCUBRIR QUEM É EU JURO QUE ELE VAI PAGAR – gritou com toda a força, queria extravasar a raiva que estava sentindo e estava se perguntando, porque uma pessoa tão boa como sua mãe fora assassinada.  
_

_- Fui eu... – falou friamente. _

_A garota não acreditando no que tinha ouvido perguntou:_

_- O que disse papai?_

- Fui eu...

_A garota não estava acreditando, como ele tinha a cara de pau de admitir isso bem na sua frente.  
_

_- COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO... O QUE ELA FEZ PRA VOCÊ PRA MERECER A MORTE? – perguntou a menina enraivecida_

_- Isso não é da sua conta, agora vá para o seu quarto e se falar para alguém o que lhe contei vai ver o que te acontece garota... _

_- EU NÃO VOU PRO MEU QUARTO... VOCÊ ME CONFESSA TUDO E AINDA ESPERA QUE EU VÁ PRO MEU QUARTO? POIS FIQUE SABENDO PAI QUE EU VOU ME VINGAR, NEM QUE SEJA A ULTIMA COISA QUE EU FAÇA. – e dizendo isso a garota saiu correndo de casa._

_E daquele dia em diante ela prometeu pela sua alma que se vingaria nem que para isso tivesse que morrer."_

_**SECULO XV – 26/07/1456**_

Hoje completa 6 anos que isso aconteceu, bem, aquela garotinha que jurou se vingar? Não morreu posso jurar. Quantos anos têm? 16 anos. O nome dela? Hinata Hyuuga. O que aconteceu com ela? Montou uma tripulação em um navio e é um dos piratas mais cassados de todos os mares. Conhecem a identidade dela? Não. Já conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo? Ainda não, pois a ultima vez que chegou a sua antiga casa descobriu que seu pai havia sumido. Descobriu o seu paradeiro? Ainda não, mas sabe que um dia descobrirá. Quem esta narrando à história? Ela mesma. Onde estamos? Em uma cidade chamada Konoha. Porque estamos aqui? Investigando o paradeiro de Hiashi Hyuuga.

- Capita? Encontramos um entroso em nosso navio... – ótimo, era o que me faltava.

- Já estou indo – respondi ao tripulante.

Coloquei minha capa, pois ninguém alem dos tripulantes podia saber de minha verdadeira identidade. Subi as escadas e fui recebida por gritos:

- ME SOLTEM, EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI! – virei para ver quem estava fazendo esse escândalo e me deparei com o homem mais lindo que já vi em toda a minha vida. Ele tinha cabelos loiros espetados, olhos azuis como o céu. Percebi que estava muito bem vestido e... NÃAAO... eu não acredito no que estou vendo... essas marcas na bochecha será mesmo...percebi que todos me olhavam a espera de que eu falasse alguma coisa, então resolvi me mexer, fui para perto do rapaz e perguntei:

- Qual é o seu nome?

- NÃO TE ENTERESSA – é o garoto tem coragem O_o.

Peguei um facão em meu cinto e o coloquei contra o seu rosto falando:

- Olha aqui garoto, admiro sua coragem, mas não estou de bom humor hoje, então responda logo ou quer ver o seu rostinho lindo machucado? – toquei em seu rosto e ele fez um cara de nojo.

- Naruto Usumaki – ele me respondeu com uma cara emburrada e isso respondeu as minhas suspeitas.

- Olha só pessoal temos um príncipe entre nós – falei e todos começaram a rir – é um prazer recebe-lo alteza, o que deseja? – perguntei em um tom debochado.

- Que você morresse seria uma ótima escolha não – falou em um tom provocador e sorrindo (eu tenho que admitir aquele era o sorriso mais lindo que tinha visto em toda minha vida·).

- Lamento alteza, mas não podemos atender a esse pedido... deseja mais alguma coisa? – perguntei em um tom debochado novamente.

- Que pena... não obrigado, esse era o meu único pedido. – falou com um grande sorriso.

- Ótimo... agora posso saber o que estava fazendo em meu navio?

- Porque eu te diria isso?

- Porque se não responder você daqui a pouquinho vai estar lá no céu como anjinho! – respondi com um sorriso maléfico – Então vai responder ou não?

- Estava correndo boatos pela aldeia que havia ancorado o navio do grande Mysterious pirate _(foi a primeira coisa que consegui pensa) _e vim ver se era verdade, e pelo que vejo é!

-Bem meu príncipe agora que já conheceu o navio no interior sabe que não posso deixá-lo partir certo? – falei em tom de brincadeira

- Porque não?

- Porque você pode sair falando pro mundo todo o que viu aqui, e receio que não posso deixar você fazer isso! – falei justificando sua pergunta

- Ahh... que ótimo... – reclamou

- Não é? – perguntei em tom debochado – Estou percebi alteza que você preza muito por sua vida... entregaria seu país por ela?

- Claro que não – me respondeu fazendo uma cara de ofendido.

- Então posso saber por que me responde as perguntas com só uma ameaça de morte?

- Porque essa é uma investigação particular...

- Que bom então você sabe que essa investigação particular o levou a nunca mais voltar para casa não é?

- Sei...

- Ótimo... – mas antes que completasse a frase um marinheiro chegou perto de mim e falou:

- Capitão tudo está tudo pronto para irmos. Quer que eu mande o sinal?

Olhei para ele e respondi:

- Sim – quando ele foi embora olhei para Naruto e falei – Olhe de novo para a sua terra alteza, pois será a ultima vez que ira vê-la! – me levantei, estava querendo ir ao meu quarto para comemorar o aniversário de minha mãe, mas antes que pudesse descer as escadas Naruto me gritou:

- ESPERA... posso pelo menos saber quem é você?

- Hoje não alteza, talvez amanhã...

Então desci para o meu quarto para comemorar o aniversario de minha mãe em paz.


	2. Revelação

Acordei sem disposição alguma pra sair da cama, mas como sou a capitã de um navio tinha que monitor o maldito, me levantei e fui para a janela. Vi que estávamos em mar aberto, sai de perto da janela e fui pegar uma roupa em meu armário. Peguei minha roupa matinal:

(sem as asinhas e o rabinho né? Ela é pirata, mas não é demônio ¬¬). (AAAH... e a capa dela é vinho viu galera?)

Fui a cozinha comi algumas frutas e tomei café, peguei uma maçã, um pão e um copo de café para nosso querido príncipe e me direcionei a escada.

Mas antes de subir coloquei minha capa e cobri a minha cabeça com o capuz, pois o "intruso" no navio não pode ver meu rosto não é? Subi as escadas e olhei para onde o Naruto estava e vi que ele ainda dormia, fui até ele me sentei, coloquei o copo de café o pão e a maçã atrás de mim e falei:

- Acorda bela adormecida...

- A mãe, só mais cinco minutinhos – reclamou.

- Caso não tenha notado _**alteza**_... não sou sua mãe – falei em tom debochado e dando ênfase a alteza

Ele abriu os olhos na hora, olhou pra mim e depois em volta, parecia estar confuso então perguntou:

- Onde estou? – falou assustado.

- Preciso refrescar sua memória alteza? – perguntei em tom brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo debochado e com um sorriso no rosto.

Naruto me olhou em uma cara estranha parecia estar se lembrando do que havia ocorrido no dia anterior então falou:

- Eu to com fome. Pode pegar alguma coisa pra mim?

- Como pode ter visto alteza sou a capita do navio e não sua escrava. – falei ignorando o fato de estar com um copo de café, um pão e uma maçã bem atrás de mim onde Naruto não podia ver.

-... eu não mandei eu só _**pedi **_, mas acho que você não sabe o que é isso né? Então deixa pra lá. – falou calmamente e dando ênfase ao pedi.

- Se continuar assim alteza vai ficar sem café da manha! – falei.

- Pouco me importa – falou

Mas logo que pronunciou essas palavras sua barriga roncou, ficou rubro e virou a cara fazendo bico. Dei uma gargalhada e falei:

- Percebi... – falei, então peguei o copo de café, o pão e a maçã – Olha só o que tenho aqui! – falei tentando provoca-lo e percebi que obtive sucesso, pois ao olhar pro copo, para o pão e pra maçã parecia que ia devorá-los com os olhos – você não quer um pedaço? – falei em tom provocador e com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Eu não! – negou, mas suas atitudes falavam que ele estava blefando pois estava de olho no copo, no pão e na maçã e com água na boca.

Dei uma mordida na maçã e falei:

- Huuuum... está uma delicia! Tem certeza de que não quer um pedaço? – Falei em tom provocador e com um enorme sorriso.

- NÃO – gritou.

- Então ta – me levantei e só para que ele tivesse mais desejo coloquei o copo de café em minha boca e dei uma enorme golada, comecei a andar quando escutei um grito:

- ESPERA! Você poderia me dar à maçã, o pão e o copo de café? – falou em um sussurro.

- O que... eu não escutei alteza! – falei em tom provocador e com um enorme sorriso, pois vi que tinha conseguido o que queria.

- VOCÊ PODERIA ME DAR À MAÇÃ, O PÃO E O COPO DE CAFÉ... por favor... – falou com uma cara de desesperado.

- Ok – falei, fui até ele e o soltei das cordas, coloquei o copo de café ao seu lado e joguei a maçã para sua mão. – Bom apetite – falei e lhe dei as costas, fui observar o mar, olhei de novo para Naruto e vi que já tinha acabado a maçã e já estava na metade do pão, então pensei "Ele não estava só com fome estava faminto" e daí tirei a conclusão de que ele não tinha jantado no dia anterior, mas fui tirada de meus devaneios por uma vóz:

- Porque tanto olha pro mar? – perguntou Naruto confuso.

- O mar me acalma. – respondi

- Ahh... – ficamos alguns minutos em silencio quando ele falou – porque nunca mostra o seu rosto?

- Você não entenderia...

- Por que não?

- Porque não. – falei já perdendo a paciência e lhe dando as costas.

- Mas já que vou ficar aqui como você diz não tem porque eu não saber sua identidade! – falou tentando me convencer.

- Não é questão de você ficar é que os piratas que me conhecem a maioria me despreza por ser o que sou não é o caso dos marinheiros é claro, mas...

Naruto fez uma cara de desentendido, dei um longo suspiro e falei:

- Olha... eu disse você não vai entender.

- Sei que você é um ser humano isso não basta?

- Não...

- Por favor, se é alguma coisa que aconteceu com seu rosto não tem problema isso é normal em piratas não é?

Dei um longo suspiro e tirei o capuz, olhei para Naruto, ele parecia muito surpreso então falei:

- Satisfeito – falei irritada porque sabia o que vinha em seguida, mas antes que ele falasse algo – Com licença...

Fui até a escada queria ir para meu quarto onde pudesse ficar sozinha, mas senti alguém pegar meu pulso e me puxar antes que meu pé alcançasse o primeiro degrau, olhei para trás e vi um Naruto totalmente sério então pensei "Lá vem bomba" olhei para o chão me preparei para o estrondo, mas ele não veio então olhei para Naruto novamente e vi que ainda mantinha o ar de serio, abri a boca para falar algo, mas ele me cortou falando:

- Porque pensou isso?

Fiquei confusa não sabia ao que ele estava se referindo então ele se pronunciou:

- Porque pensou que eu a desprezaria por ser uma mulher?

- Vocês homens não são assim? Só porque são mais fortes acham que as mulheres têm que ficar em casa cuidando dos filhos e na cozinha e... – mas fui cortada por Naruto que estava com uma cara ofendida.

- Eu nunca pensei dessa maneira, e não é agora que vou mudar a minha opinião.

- Então você deve ser uma raridade alteza, porque nunca vi um homem respeitar uma mulher dessa maneira.

- Não sou uma raridade, tem muitos homens que pensam como eu.

- Pra mim você é... porque alem dos marinheiros só conheço uma pessoa que não me despreza, sem ser você.

- E quem é essa pessoa? – perguntou com cara de curioso

- Porque quer saber? – perguntei irritada.

- Só por curiosidade.- falou.

- Sei... – falei desconfiada, pencebi que já estava escuro então falei – se quiser alguma coisa pra comer é só ir na cozinha ok? É a quarta porta a esquerda ok?- falei tentando mudar de assunto.

- Eu não sou bobo... qual é seu nome mesmo? – falou parecendo confuso.

Bati em minha própria testa, respirei fundo e falei:

- Hinata Hyuuga...

- Eu não sou bobo Hinata, sei que está tentando mudar de assunto! – falou sério

"É... ele é bom..." pensei.

Então vendo que não tinha escapatória olhei pra ele e sai correndo pro meu quarto e tranquei a porta... depois de algumas horas sai para jantar pois estava morta de fome Verifiquei se Naruto estava por perto, vendo que não estava fui para a cozinha. Jantei o fui para meu quarto, tomei um banho coloquei minha camisola e deitei em minha cama, dormi logo em seguida.


End file.
